


The Exception

by vogue91



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Every one of them has their own thoughts about Bella's imminent transformation.





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a crazy person fixated on lilac and white flowers, it was actually a picture I had as a prompt XD

**_Rage_ ** _(Rosalie)_

Different. It was all I could think about, the only thing still tormenting me. Soon, she wasn’t going to be anymore. She would’ve opened her arms to my world, to the darkness, to all from which I had always tried to escape. She would’ve become like us, and I had no weapons at all to stop her.

I’ve understood one thing about human beings, the moment I wasn’t one anymore: they were horribly nonsensical when they thought they were facing something bigger than them.

I picked up a lilac flower from the garden, among the white ones. I held it tight, until it was nothing. Now, the flowers were all the same.

And soon, so we would have.

 

**_Uncertainty_ ** _(Emmett)_

I was sure I would’ve liked having her as a sister the moment I had said ‘yes’ to her turning.

Then, for once, I had listened to Rose.

Who were we to do this to her? What would’ve happened when she would’ve realized how depressing immortality could be?

We were offering her a family denying her real one, where everyone had the same blood, that was Rose’s theory.

But I wasn’t going to say anything to Bella, and certainly not to Edward. I would’ve let her pick up that unique chance, as she would’ve picked up a lilac flower amongst white ones. Without knowing how unnatural it was.

 

**_Hope_ ** _(Jasper)_

Who knew if she was going to feel all this thirst. Who knew if she was going to be able to resist, to still be human for a little while, the time necessary to understand she wasn’t anymore.

I was so damn selfish, I was almost hoping in a massacre to show that I wasn’t the weak one, that thirst can be dangerous as any poison you can’t react to.

I wished there could’ve been just one less person pitying me, that didn’t stare at me as I was the only different coloured flower in the middle of an endless meadow.

But not her. It couldn’t be her.

 

**_Trust_ ** _(Alice)_

I felt... _happy._ It always made me happy seeing my premonitions becoming reality, especially when, at least as I saw it, they were so rosy.

Bella would’ve become a part of the family, whatever Edward might think about it, and I would’ve done anything to make her adapt, aware of the troubles she was going to face, the dangers her natures would’ve put on her path.

Like a lilac stain in a stretch of candour, our Bella was going to eradicate that impurity, staying always the same. She could do it.

She had us, and she knew that. And I couldn’t wait to hug her without the latent instinct of wanting to taste her.

 

**_Doubt_ ** _(Esme)_

Seeing that look on Edward’s face had made me blind to everything else. I was so happy for him that I had forgotten to think about Bella.

Images of my family came up to me, of the love we shared, capable of going beyond the barriers of time. It was what everyone would’ve desired, but that no one would’ve actually wanted to become real.

 _Dissonant_ , that’s what Bella was. A simple human knowing too much and wanting what she shouldn’t have even asked.

And yet, she was going to be happy. Slowly, she would’ve stopped being the only coloured flower in the meadow, and she would’ve become like us.

One of us.

 

**_Regret_ ** _(Carlisle)_

None of them was ever going to understand. They had never born the weight of choices the way I had done, they didn’t have the continuous remorse of having their own venom crystalized inside the veins of the people they loved.

It had never been simple, but their suffering had served as a good alibi.

Edward’s pain first, then Esme’s, the all the others’, was a thin consolation.

Bella was different. It would’ve been like stealing the colour from a flower that rose above the white surrounding it.

A flower that would’ve lost all it didn’t know it had.

The chance to choose.

 

**_Exception_ ** _(Edward)_

I shouldn’t have. There was no sign anymore of the strong-willed man I thought I was, all had fallen in front of her and that disarming naivety of hers.

How could I ever have explained to her that what she was going to face wasn’t heaven, but the most excruciating hell?

Stubborn and tenacious, and horribly aware of how to make me give in.

I should’ve resisted, pretending to ignore the sly art of compromise.

I breathed in deeply and my eyes fell on a stain in the middle of Esme’s flowers.

Solitary, unique. Different.

I thought about picking it up, but I didn’t. I let the flower there, reminding me that exceptions existed.  


End file.
